1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bis-phenanthroimidazolyl compound and an electroluminescent device using the same, particularly to a bis-phenanthroimidazolyl compound functioned as a host emitter or charge-transporter in an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been a great topic of interest for many researchers due to its advantageous application in flat panel displays. The development of stable and highly efficient three primary color (red, green and blue) emitting materials and devices is crucial for OLEDs to become commercial products. One important requirement in the development of organic electroluminescent devices is to develop RGB (red, green, and blue) light emitting devices so as to satisfy the need of a color flat panel display.
The hunt for efficient blue electroluminescence is of particular interest because it is an essential component to realize OLEDs in display as well as lighting applications. Many research groups have successfully prepared efficient blue fluorophores and their OLEDs. However, at the present time, the efficient ones with good Commission Internationale d'Énclairage y coordinate value (CIEy) ≦0.15 are still relatively rare. At the present time, there is a lack of good organic electroluminescence compounds that will satisfy the aforementioned need.
To sum up, it is highly desirable to develop new organic compounds that can be advantageously used in the low power consumption organic electroluminescent devices which can emit luminescence especially in blue color spectrum.